Her Life to Serve
by jm1681
Summary: The air conditioning at the church is broken yet again, and after taking a shower to cool off, Revy uncovers a secret Eda has been keeping. A Revy/Eda BDSM challenge. M for sexual situations and language. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Black Lagoon Archive! Long time no see!_

_So, what we have here is the result of a little friendly challenge :) Normally, I might not have gone this route with these two, but, after firing off a few ideas, I really couldn't help myself ^_^ Hopefully you find it fun enough :)_

_As always, I still don't own Black Lagoon :)_

* * *

"Fuck it's hot," Revy groaned, her legs kicked up on the table she and Eda were playing cards on. A single table-top fan was all the air conditioning they enjoyed, and in the one-hundred degree, one-hundred percent humidity of Roanapur, it was hardly even worth having. "Why the fuck is the AC in this place always fucking broken!" she growled as she leaned forward, putting her feet on the ground, and all four legs of the chair flat. "I'da thought that old bag would have that shit fixed by now!"

"Yolanda took off a day or two ago on business," Eda replied, fanning herself as usual. "Least you're not wearing all this shit, bitch." Revy grabbed the bottle of Bacardi from the table, electing to skip her glass this time. "Bitch! What the fuck? I don't want your germs on my shit!"

She pulled her lips from the bottle and as the alcohol ran down her throat, it only made her that much hotter. "GAH! Fucking hell! Can't even get drunk without making the heat worse!" She slammed the bottle back to the table and again barked at Eda, "What the fuck? Is there no fucking ice in this goddamn place either?"

"What the fuck do you think this is, Revy?" Eda snapped.

"If you asked me, a shitty fucking bar!" Revy replied. "I've got a table, a stool, a glass of booze, and a card game going; you'd fucking think we could at least get some fucking ice!"

"No ice, bitch; sorry," Eda commented. "Go to my room and take a fucking shower if you want."

Her eyes instantly lit up, "Good call."

Revy stepped from the table, pulling her top off in the process as she made her way to Eda's room in the back of the church. Eda, meanwhile, drooped her head back, at least exposing more of her neck to the fresher, though still hot air. At the sound of the water flipping on, Eda dropped the front legs of her chair back to the ground. "Might as well take one myself," she commented for herself. She looked out to the pews, again commenting aloud, "No poor saps today." She locked the doors to the church and made her way to her room.

Just as she came through the door, she found Revy slipping her clothes back on, her hair freshly soaked. It wouldn't be the first time she saw the brunette _just_ getting dressed, and it wouldn't be the last time the sight stole her breath. _I'm not much for playing both teams, but what I wouldn't give for that body_, she thought.

"Something on my face, bitch?" Revy barked.

Eda was snapped free from her trance instantly and proceeded to remove her habit, layer-by-layer on her way to the bathroom, sure to slam the door closed behind her.

Revy huffed at the action, and turned back to Eda's room. It wasn't the first time she'd been within these walls, but she never really took the time to look around. She scanned the furniture, thinking with the most basic of intentions: find ice.

_You could fit a mini-bar in there_, she thought as she centered on a small bed-side cabinet. However, as she knelt down and tried the handle, she found it locked. _Slot for a key, hinges right on front; why the fuck is this thing locked?_ Again, guided by the most basic of instincts at this moment, she came to the next logical conclusion: expensive booze. She stood up, quickly looking around for anything she could use to undo the lock. A bobby pin on another of the dressers would do, and within just a few twists and turns, the lock was undone and the cabinet door drifted open.

Once more this evening, Revy's eyes lit up. _Well what the fuck do we have here?_ she thought with a wide grin. She reached into the cabinet, first retrieving a decently large length of black latex. She rooted further through and her thoughts ran wild, _Who would have thought? She's got a thing for getting tied up. By the looks of this gear, she's been partying by herself._

She looked up and around the room, and at the things within the room, then back to the items she'd taken from the cabinet. "Let's just see what I can do about that," she quietly said, smiling wider by the moment.

* * *

The water switched off, and within a few moments, Eda emerged from the bathroom, habit half-open, and hair soaking wet. "Hey, bitch! Why don't we…" she lost her words as she fixed on the sight before her. Revy sat on a chair, directly in front of the bathroom door, her legs crossed at the knees, sure to be displayed for Eda when she came out. Gone were her shorts and underwear, though her tank top remained. She smiled a sinister grin, and in her right hand, a wrapped up length of shibari cord swung around her index finger.

That was the first thing Eda noticed.

Next, was the fact that her cabinet was open, and then, as she looked back to Revy, she couldn't help but notice another of her toys at the brunette's side. Her rage instantly boiled over, "You fucking cunt! Who the fuck do you-"

Revy stood from the chair and with a single shove, knocked Eda onto her backside, back onto her bed. She stared Eda down, now tightly holding the wrapped up cord in her right hand. "Shut your mouth," she ordered.

The game began that very instant.

Revy took a step back, eyeing up her prey, and Eda nervously drank in each of Revy's most subtle of movements. _What the fuck is she doing?_ she thought. _Why did she…_ she wondered as her eyes briefly averted to Revy's bare bottom half. She looked back up to her would-be friend's smiling face, feeling more certain of the situation by the second. _Is this really going to happen?_

"You tie yourself up?" Revy asked.

"I-" Eda began only to be cut off.

"Yes or no!" Revy barked.

"Yes," Eda affirmed, looking away from Revy, embarrassed perhaps.

Revy sauntered over to Eda, sure to sway her hips _just_ enough for the blonde to take proper notice. She slipped the wrapped length of cord beneath Eda's chin, lifting her eyes to meet her own. "Yes what?"

Eda's breathing became rapid, short staccato bursts. Call it a fantasy, call it a fetish, call it a desire; whatever name she gave it, it was something she wanted, and wanted badly. To be taken. To be hurt. To be punished. To be made nothing. To be made helpless.

"Mistress," Eda cooed.

"A fast learner," Revy replied, still smiling. She lofted the cord to Eda, and ordered once again, "Show me."

After a clumsy catch, Eda haphazardly undid the cord. She'd done this dozens, if not hundreds of times; she was methodical about it, but at this moment, she was a complete mess. Finally, after a couple of false starts, she began, only for Revy to interrupt.

"Wait!" she said as she stepped back over to Eda. The blonde looked to her with both fear and excitement in her eyes, and then there was contact. The first touch as Revy's fingertips grazed the blonde's collarbones, easing the habit from Eda's shoulders. Revy paid little mind to the resulting display of flesh, however. It wasn't for her satisfaction or her lust, but for her amusement; to watch Eda grow even more nervous, even more uncomfortable.

She took a step back from Eda and gestured to her hands as she spoke, "Those wrists aren't going to tie themselves up."

Whatever it was, in that instant Eda was able to focus, and in a quick display, wrapped her wrists tightly together using her teeth to control one end of the cord, and her ring fingers to hold the other end. _So that's how she does it,_ Revy thought. Then, almost too quick to notice, and too deliberate to question, the inclusion of a safe knot to let herself free.

_Not today._

Revy reached forward, gently taking Eda's bound hands into hers. She pulled the cord loose in one quick motion, and hastily pulled Eda from the bed. She spun her around, bending her over the edge of the bed, her habit completely discarded in the process. She grabbed her limp hands, holding them at the wrists, behind her back. The tying came quickly and with a degree of pain, then the rope moved to another location. Again, such fast and deliberate rope work as she wrapped it around Eda's neck, two, three, four times, though with a degree of slack.

Finally, she pulled the blonde from the bed and again sat her up to face her. "And now, you're mine," Revy said, sending a visible shiver throughout Eda's bare body. "This is how a piece of shit like you gets tied up," she commented, nonchalantly holding the free end of the cord with her left hand.

"Bitch!" Eda barked in instinct. "I can-"

However, a swift tug on the rope tightened everything all at once, and for a fraction of a second there was no breath, and even less freedom. Revy took a step back over to her, gently placing her right hand on Eda's cheek. She swung her head side-to-side as she commented, "You can do nothing." Slowly, and almost with a hint of compassion, Revy ran her hand down Eda's quivering cheek, as she ordered, "Say it."

Eda though, she was defiant and determined. Her brain was working overtime, trying to think of the right things to do. This opportunity may never be afforded to her again, and she wanted it to literally knock her socks off. She steeled her lips, grimacing in anger, and sure to say absolutely nothing. Revy though, she didn't move or flinch, if anything, she only smiled wider as the lack of oxygen once again encroached on Eda's tough-girl act.

"Say it!" Revy demanded.

"I…can…do…nothing," Eda broke, her airway opening as the last syllable crossed her lips.

"That's a good Thing," Revy replied with a grin. "Now, up!" she said, taking a step back. Eda's eyes opened wide all at once, and she made sure to follow Revy's movement carefully. Any less than was needed and she wasn't going to be invited, but dragged by the neck.

Revy gave herself a bit more slack from the cord, threading it between her legs, over her shoulder, and back into her left hand. The geometry was simple, and Eda quickly put the situation together. "Fuck you, I don't-"

Revy tugged on the rope silencing Eda once again. "And to think I just praised you," Revy said, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Her eyes went dark and her voice deeper, "You think you have a choice?" She pulled on the rope, and Eda followed, indeed with no choice whatsoever. As she grew closer to Revy, she was again scolded, "You are nothing. You mean nothing." She stopped her just before making contact, and Eda's eyes darted up to Revy's. Once again, Revy ran her right hand down Eda's cheek and commented, "You exist to serve me; nothing more." Eda's eyes coated with tears, and once more, Revy denounced, "Now serve."

With a tug of the rope, Revy forced Eda's lips right where she wanted them, and with just enough force, kept them there. It took a moment, then two, but quickly, Eda found what she was looking for, and wasted no further second attacking it. Revy responded instantly. Her legs quivered, her arms shook, her abdomen convulsed. For someone who didn't do this sort of thing, Eda was doing a fine job indeed. As the convulsions came more frequently, Revy pulled tighter on the rope, eliciting an audible and physical response as Eda gasped into her.

"More," Revy demanded.

Eda grew more furious, harsher, and careless. Biting and gnawing at her most delicate of parts, Revy shouted in pleasure before a final eruption nearly brought her to collapse. She slackened the rope, and Eda fell onto her knees, gasping for air. Not a moment of rest though as Revy's hands made her way under Eda's armpits, lifting her from the floor and onto the chair Revy sat in earlier. She couldn't move, and moreover, _she couldn't move_; she was near completely exhausted from the position and stress of having her airway intermittently closed.

"I found these in that cabinet of yours," Revy commented as she knelt down in front of Eda, lifting a pair of exceptionally high heels into view. "I wonder if you knew what you were buying when you bought them."

"They're just a pair of black heels," Eda rasped.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak," Revy commented, immediately bringing Eda's eyes to widen, and her body to tense. "I suppose I can let it slide for the moment, considering what I've got planned for you."

"Planned?"

Revy smiled. "These heels are designed to be uncomfortable," she explained. "They're stiff as boards so you've clearly never put them on; you probably just bought them in the hopes of using them one day. Well, today is that day." Eda looked horrified at the revelation, though Revy kept on about her business, preparing the footwear for her toy. "Seeing as how you're mine, and can do nothing for yourself, I'll put these on for you."

She carefully strapped them to Eda's feet, sure to not make them too tight, which would ultimately just make them more unstable later. After securing the heels, Revy stood and pulled Eda forward on the chair, "Come on! Up with you!" She reached behind her toy and undid the rope work she had so quickly done up as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

_What are you doing?_ she wondered. At least she had learned to not speak.

Revy looked up to the exposed wooden beams that made up the structure of the church. Grinning, she lofted one end of the cord over the rafter, and brought Eda's hands together in front of her, again making short work of tying her wrists together. Carefully, but quickly, she slipped the other end of the cord between the blonde's legs, lifting her arms over her head in the process. She wrapped the remaining cord around Eda's neck twice, but didn't knot or complete the maneuver, she simply left it there.

A pause.

_Well now what?_ Eda continued to wonder. She looked down, finding a healthy bit of slack in the rope between her legs. _Nothing to dig in down there, not choking me up here; what is she-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Revy pulled a rather large, and vibrating length of latex from the cabinet. "Good; fresh batteries," Revy commented. She reached up to the remaining length of cord, and harshly unwrapped it from Eda's neck. The blonde's eyes followed her as she twisted the device into the rope between her legs, and with little delicacy, wedged the tip in place, eliciting a sharp gasp from Eda.

"Alright, what the fu-"

Revy stood up and slammed her hand to Eda's mouth, "We're going to have to do something about this mouth of yours." She reached to the bed where she had left her underwear, and after retrieving the garment, proceeded to force it in between Eda's lips. She groaned and growled against the garment, but could do nothing to expel it, especially not after the remaining cord was wrapped around her head and mouth, keeping the gag snuggly in place.

Between her legs, the latex length moved with every twitch her body made, and that's when she understood. _These heels are already killing me; there's no way I'll be able to stand much more than a couple minutes. I'm going to fall, and when I do…_ Her eyes narrowed on Revy. _My arms too. I can't keep them up much longer either, and they're just as bad as my knees giving out. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

"This is bondage, Eda. This is punishment, and this is torture," Revy commented with a grin. "If I knew you were into this shit, we could have done this whenever you wanted." She stepped over to Eda's struggling form, and over the rope that crossed her lips, Revy placed a kiss. Eda's eyes widened, and her movements slowed at the gesture. Revy took the time to stare into her eyes, to give her some hint of company and companionship.

"And now…" she began as she pulled her shorts from the floor, "…I need to step out for a minute. You won't go anywhere, will you?"

Eda's eyes went from calm, to panic. She jostled for a moment, realizing very quickly that such movement was the worst idea for her situation. _Can't move; just going to waste strength. What the fuck is she doing?_ Eda screamed in her thoughts, all the while screaming into her gag. She thrashed one or two more times, almost losing her balance on the heels completely the second time.

Revy smirked at the display. "I'm going to the liquor store, and when I come back, if you haven't passed out from exhaustion, I might reward you for your struggle."

And with that, she closed the door to Eda's room behind her. She was in as near a state of shock as she'd ever been. Naked, bound, panicking, panting, sweating; she was invigorated. In this moment, she was alive. Nothing in this situation would see her dead, and though the means were cumbersome, they were very likely going to be every bit as pleasurable as they were painful. Her knees buckled and with every tremble, the length between her legs fed its way in. She couldn't even move her head to try and revel in the sensations that began to fill her. But, slowly, the groaning and growling became more of a purr, more of a moan.

If she only knew that just on the other side of the door, Revy listened in. Her right hand buried in the front of her shorts, her fingers in all the right places. She let out a sigh of relief, smiling wide as can be. _No big deal, _she thought with a shit-eating grin.

* * *

As promised, Revy returned just ten minutes later. The sight that awaited her when she opened the door was a magnificent one, satisfying her to no end; Eda's knees had given way, as had her arms. She was hanging from the rafter, suspended by her most delicate of places, complete with a rampaging insertable still endlessly annihilating her. Her head was pulled down tight thanks to the weight of her body on the cord, though she had stopped screaming and growling. All that came from her throat now was groans entirely composed of pleasure. When you sank that far, that hard, and with that much stimulation, it took a lot to bring you back to reality. Luckily, the simple touch of Revy's hand was enough to bring Eda back, slowly but surely.

"Do you want it to stop?" Revy calmly asked.

Eda could say nothing, but a definitive double-groan was enough to signify an 'mmm-hmm.' Revy hoisted the blonde up, supporting her weight, and bringing about sublime relief from the dig of the cord. The saturated device was removed a moment later, and finally, the rope was removed from around her head. She spit the underwear from her lips as she fell into Revy's arms, gasping and rasping for air.

"You fucking bitch," Eda rasped.

"You're fuckin' welcome," Revy replied as she sat Eda on the bed. The blonde fell back against the mattress as Revy asked, "So, was it everything you hoped for?"

At first Eda said nothing, she simply lay there gasping. Then, after finally seeming to regain her breath, her composure, and some shred of self-worth, she replied, "Same time tomorrow."

* * *

_And that's that :) As always, if you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_A friend who I showed this to did ask (More like "request") a second installment, and at the moment, I can't rule that out. I have nothing written, and nothing planned, but, anything is possible :) This was plenty fun for me, so I'd say there is definite potential :) Oh! And special thanks to The Horsemen for proofing and editing ^_^_

_Thanks so much for reading!_  
_-jm_


	2. Chapter 2

_Good morning, Black Lagoon Archive ^_^_

_It took longer than I expected, but lo and behold, we have chapter 2 :) With this chapter came conversations concerning my game plan for what will be the last chapter of this, so I now have a destination :) The content here also helped me develop ideas for further chapters, as things change in this chapter ;)_

_Still don't own Black Lagoon :)_

* * *

Another day, another dollar, another gunshot to the face, and another day of one hundred percent humidity. The Yellow Flag was surprisingly quiet this time of night, though three in the morning might have been late just about anywhere, including the city of immorality. Nursing her third glass of Bacardi for the night, Revy was bored, drunk, and sweating her ass off. Her stomach and arms dripped with sweat, her tank top soaked through in the hundred plus degree heat; it might as well have been one hundred and fifty degrees.

"Why don't you quit while you're ahead?" Bao asked. "You keep drinking it's only gonna make you sweat more, Revy."

"The bartender and owner of the fuckin' bar telling his customers to _not_ get fucked up?" she barked.

"I don't want to have to call Dutch again to drag your ass outta here."

She smirked at that, the thought of inconveniencing Bao. She put her cigarette out on the bar, same blackened spot she always did, and stood from her seat. After knocking the glass back in a single gulp, she called out, "Tab, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Bao grumbled as she walked off towards the door.

She lit another smoke, and after putting the pack and lighter away, she slipped her hands in her pockets, expertly exhaling through cracked lips. _Well now what the fuck am I gonna do? _she thought. _AC at the apartment is busted. AC at Rock's place is fucked. There's always the fuckin' church, but the AC there is screwed too. Least I can get some company there I guess._ She grinned._ Wonder if I'll disturb some late night, Eda fuck-fest._ Finally, she had a destination.

* * *

Contrary to what Revy may have been thinking, Eda was not the subject of a free-for-all this evening. Not for some time actually. It had been a full week, seven days since Revy took away her ability to move, her ability to see, and her ability to speak. Just the mere thought of that night, of what had been done to her put her on a high boil. She truly never gave much thought to being with another woman; it just never interested her. She enjoyed the savagery a man could give her, and the thought process ended there. Now though, everything was different.

A woman had done things to her that she only dreamed of.

She found herself wondering what it might be like to have a man do those same things to her, but, every time she had those thoughts, there was Revy; her mistress. Whether she showed up for ammo, or just to complete a delivery, Eda looked at her differently now. What killed her, what kept her up at night, though, was the fact that Revy didn't look at _her_ differently, if at all. There she was, this powerful, domineering woman, who for all intents and purposes, in that single evening, became her master, her _owner_, and she didn't acknowledge it in the least.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Eda wondered as she lay in her bed, stripped down to a light pink tank top and panties. Her hand slid across the sheets, remembering how Revy forced her against those sheets as she bound her wrists. _Fucking hell, I gotta stop thinking about this shit._ She leaned her head to the side, the locked cabinet Revy had gotten into in her sights. She could very easily open the door and perhaps scratch the itch her thoughts had created, but more than anything, she wanted her to appear once again. _Even just once more-_

"Open the fuckin' door, ya skank!" Revy shouted, interrupting Eda's thoughts as she banged on the rear entrance to the church.

_No fuckin' way._ She waited a moment, and sure enough, Revy banged on the door again.

"I know you're in there, bitch! You're fuckin' bike is out here!" Revy barked.

Eda stood from the bed and after two steps, realized she couldn't open the door as she was, and scanned the room quick as she could, finding a pair of shorts. She pulled them up her legs, buttoned them, and two steps later was at the door, unlatching it.

"About fucking time!" Revy spat as she crossed the threshold without invitation.

"Come in," Eda said with a roll of her eyes, shutting the door and locking it behind Revy. She turned to find Revy looking around the room, and asked, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Got anything to drink?

Judging by Revy's behavior the last few times they ran into each other, Eda knew not to expect much. Now more than ever, she felt more than knew that what happened between them had to have been a fluke. Why else would Revy choose to so completely ignore the elephant she had left in this room? "What, that's it?" Eda spat in reply. "Nothing better to do so you come here to get drunk? What? Did Bao kick you out?"

Revy snorted, still not looking to Eda as she replied, "Too fuckin' hot at the Flag."

"The AC here is still broken, dumbass."

"Yeah, but I know you've got booze, and a shower that works; the one at my place is fucked."

"Go shower at Rock's place!" Eda barked.

"Meh, he'll bitch at me for showing up so late."

Eda pinched her eyes shut, tired of this pointless conversation. She could just as well use a drink right now anyway. "Fine! Take your fucking shower, I'll get the goddamn glasses."

Revy stepped towards the bathroom, pulling her top over her shoulders, and just as she closed the door, just as Eda was almost out of earshot, she muttered, "That's a good Thing."

Eda stopped in her tracks as the door to the bathroom shut behind Revy. It may have been hot as hell, but her sweat ran cold as the ramifications of Revy's comment ran through her brain. _Okay, don't get bent outta shape; it could mean anything. She was probably just being her usual self…who said the exact same thing to me she did last time. What the hell else could it mean? No. Don't say anything. See how she is when she gets out and take it from there._

* * *

Moments later, Revy stepped out of the bathroom wearing her gray undergarments and a towel draped over her shoulders, covering her chest by coincidence. Her top was in her hands, and as she wrung out the sweat, Eda commented, "Ugh! Fuckin' disgusting! Hang it up or throw it in the wash next door!"

"What the fuck else am I supposed to wear, bitch?"

"You could borrow something of mine for fuck's sake! Just stop getting your fuckin' sweat all over my floor!" Eda spat as she stepped over to her dresser to retrieve a shirt. She threw Revy the gray garment and immediately Revy pulled the towel from her shoulders and slipped the shirt on. Of course, Eda failed to realize that she was blatantly staring at Revy's chest the whole time.

However, after making clear eye contact, Revy said nothing. She simply adjusted the quarter-sleeve shirt, which clung to her physique snug as a glove, and asked, "About that booze."

Eda gestured towards the very same cabinet that housed her toys, where on the counter above it rested two glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Knock yourself out," Eda said. Revy quickly made her way over, pouring a half-full glass for herself, and then a full glass for Eda. Noticing the difference in portions, Eda asked, "What the fuck is this shit?"

"I have a head start, bitch!" Revy barked with a grin. "Gotta get you caught up!"

She wouldn't argue about having too much, especially not tonight. She was cooking inside, and that she couldn't say anything, that she _shouldn't_ say anything; it was certainly good motivation for her to drink as much as possible. However, as she tipped the glass back downing gulp after gulp, Revy was grinning. She took a seat on the bed beside the cabinet, just as Eda pinned the glass on the counter top, "Fill it."

_Gotcha,_ Revy thought.

The next two glasses went down just as quickly, though Revy's glass hardly budged. She allowed her friend to ingest as much as she knew she could handle, and then it came. "So," Revy began, still grinning, "Tie yourself up lately?"

Eda caught it for a second, then lost it as she spit the last gulp of Jack Daniels out. Revy said nothing about the waste of booze, they both sat quiet for a moment until, apparently, it was Eda's turn to speak.

"What?" was all that came out.

"And now you question me?" Revy asked, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Her tone dropped and her eyes lost all humor as she scolded, "I asked you a question, whore; I expect an answer."

"I…" _what the fuck, did we start and I missed it? _Eda wondered. _Answer! Quick!_ "No," she stumbled.

"No what?"

She knew exactly what she was asking for. Moreover, Eda knew that with the next word, the game would begin. Her thoughts ran wild with fear and trepidation, panic and all out horror. _Am I clean? Do I smell? What will she make me do? Will it hurt? Will it be too much? Fuck! I wasn't ready for this!_

Revy's head tilted down in impatience, and seeing it clear as day, Eda flipped the switch, "Mistress."

Now, Revy smiled a smile that Eda was _meant_ to see, "We're going to have a great fuckin' night."

"Wait, Revy, I-"

She was interrupted as Revy stood from the bed, her right hand gently wrapping Eda's throat. "Silence. Now." She exerted little pressure, not enough to inhibit her breathing, but enough to keep her where she wanted. She looked the blonde up and down, smiling all the while. She could see it in the way Eda had begun sweating, had begun shaking; she was exactly as she was the first time. Nervous, terrified, excited, and aroused, and Revy would take care to elevate all four of those states all at once. "Clothes off," she calmly ordered.

"Revy I-"

Just the slight shift of her thumb, and Eda's oxygen disappeared. "No questions. Clothes. Off," Revy once again ordered, accentuating that last word with a nod towards the bed.

A bead of sweat dripped down Eda's cheek, and all at once knew what was needed, "Yes, Mistress."

Revy sauntered over to the cabinet, taking a far better mental inventory than she had the first night. She smiled at the sight of the insertable toy she used last time, as well as the neatly wrapped length of rope. _I remember there being… _she moved a few things about, coming to what she was looking for in a cat of nine tails, _there we are_. _Now…_ again she got lost in search of something. _Ah, handcuffs,_ she thought with lit up eyes.

The jingling of the cuffs drew Eda's attention. She was trembling, noticeably. She had done as Revy asked, wearing nothing but her birthday suit, her hands folded together in front of her, keeping just a small part of her hidden. At the sound of those cuffs though, she felt the need to speak, "I am ready for you, Mistress."

Revy turned to observe her, smiling quite wide as she observed her naked form. _Those fuckin' fun bags are gigantic,_ she thought. _Wait a __**fucking**__ second, didn't I… _after quickly looking back in the cabinet, she found what she was looking for, but very discreetly palmed it and slid it into her pocket. With that, she stood and closed the cabinet door, then took a moment to lay out the tools she would allow Eda to see.

The rope was familiar enough, though the handcuffs were new for their game. Then there was the nine tails, which Eda was quite concerned about. She had used it on herself once, and from that day forward, it remained in the cabinet. Last but not least was a bright red ball gag, and after laying the last piece down, Revy stepped over to Eda, and Eda's eyes fixed on her completely. Within a step or two, Revy reached out and ran her hand up Eda's right arm. Her fingertips gently ran up to her shoulder, across her back as she stepped behind her, and down her other arm as she wound up in front of her once more.

"This is the only chance I'll give you to stop me," Revy said, neither smiling nor frowning. "Once we start, you're mine until I'm done with you."

Eda was tingling inside and out. It was rare for Revy to be so completely collected, confident, and clear in her words and wording. She felt it only right to respond accordingly, "Forgive me, Mistress; I thought we had already begun."

Revy smiled wide at that, her eyes locked on Eda's. "Good…" years as a pickpocket did her well in this moment. Eye contact was never broken as she retrieved the item she pocketed from the cabinet a moment ago, "…now don't make a sound." With that, she deftly slipped the nipple clamps into place, allowing them to bite down, and pull as hard as she knew they would.

Immediately Eda went to scream in both pain and shock, but as the first peep broke from her lips, Revy slipped the gag in place. Eda couldn't help herself; her body reacted instinctually to the predicament, attempting to fight Revy off. However, she was given her choice, and the time for that choice had come and gone. Revy shifted forward, more or less tackling Eda onto the bed, pinning her with her body weight as she held the gag in place with one hand, and wrangled her arms with the other. Her hands restricted above her head, and her words and cries stymied by the gag, Revy warned, "Don't you _ever_ touch me, whore!" She lay there atop Eda for a moment, watching as she whimpered.

"Good. Cry," Revy said. Eda sobbed even harder against her gag, not bothering to hold back any further. "Yes, cry more for me. Cry harder." Eda's tear filled eyes opened to look at Revy, and once again there was solid eye contact.

Revy didn't blink or flinch as she stared into Eda's icy blue eyes, and in that moment, her tears slowed ever so slightly.

"No one can hear you," Revy calmly said, almost comfortingly. "No one cares what happens to you." Eda looked away, her eyes shut tight as she continued to sob. "No one is coming for you." She let out another loud, but muted sob, and Revy finished her thought, "But, you entertain me, and there is no fun to be had in a dead play thing, is there?"

With that, Eda slowly calmed down. The pain was certainly no less intense, but there was something to what Revy said. It may have been worded in a roundabout way, but the message was clear.

While Eda's eyes still poured tears, Revy could feel it in the blonde's wrists; she had stopped fighting. She let go of her wrists and where before there was hostility, there was now tenderness. She delicately fixed the strap on the gag, just tight enough, but not uncomfortably so, then helped Eda from the bed. Almost immediately, the blonde's hands fell back to where they were once she was standing, covering herself in embarrassment.

Revy clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and spoke, "This is nothing I haven't seen before." She retrieved the handcuffs from the countertop and as she set to lock them around Eda's wrists, she paused. She looked up to the ceiling, and back down to the ground at their feet. _Hmmmm, _she wondered as she knelt down. She didn't need to size it up, she could see this would work as well, and without hesitation, she locked the cuffs around Eda's ankles, not too tight, nor too loose. _Perfect fit,_ she thought with a grin. She stood and retrieved the rope, and as she had the first time, tossed it up and over one of the exposed beams above them, though this time, the setup would be a different.

_Okay, focus; fuck this hurts, _Eda thought. _The only thing that's tight on me are these fucking clamps. She's not making anything else overly tight, but she's doing something with that rope again, and last time that fucking thing was my biggest enemy. Or, was it my best friend? Fuck, this shit messes with your head. Just relax. Trust her, she didn't let you get hurt last time._

"Wrists," Revy said, and somewhat reluctantly, Eda presented them for her. Where she left a measure of slack in the gag and cuffs, she bound Eda's wrists together tight, though not enough to restrict blood flow. Upon completion of the binding, Revy pulled the other end of the rope tight behind Eda, lifting her arms above her head, as far as they would go. After pulling the rope taught, she once again slipped it between Eda's legs, pulling it tight to the cracks and crevices of her form, and ultimately tying it off around the chain that joined the two clamps.

Revy took a step back, and after eyeing up her somewhat crude work, she smiled. "The rules are simple," Revy said, gathering Eda's attention. It was the first time she had opened her eyes since they were on the bed. "We continue as long as the clamps are in place. As soon as they come off, we're done for the day." Eda made no motion of acknowledgement whatsoever. Her eyes simply fell shut and her tears ran again. "Nod if you understand, whore," Revy demanded, her voice darker and heavier.

Eda gave her the nod she requested, and Revy retrieved the nine tails from the countertop. She stepped closer to her, and hearing her steps on the floor, Eda's eyes weakly opened, and she followed Revy as she moved. However, as she set foot behind her, she could no longer see, nor tell where she was, or when it would come. First a second she waited, then two, then ten, when finally, the first strike came.

It startled her, shifting her sense of pain from her chest to her back, though just barely. Then, there was another pause, giving time for the pain to dissipate, to move back to her chest. Then another strike, a harder strike as the nine pieces of leather made a firmer crack across her lower back. Without a pause, two more strikes came, softer than the previous, each gracing a cheek. With that, Eda trembled, and her arms tightened, pulling on the cord, then pulling on the clamps, moving the pain forward once again.

Her eyes exploded open, wide with the realization of how this would work. _This bitch,_ she thought. If she could have, she would have smiled. _There is pain, a whole fucking lot of it, but she's hitting the right nerves. I react, I tense up, I make MORE pain by pulling on this fucking rope, but I also risk pulling off the clamps and losing the pleasure of it too. She's good. Really. Fucking. Good._

Another crack of the whip, again followed with two subsequent cracks on both cheeks. It had become a rhythm, growing faster and faster and faster, the same three strikes, the same three places. Eda grunted against her gag, harder and harder as her milky white skin turned a dark pink. All of a sudden, the rhythm ended, leaving Eda breathing hard through her nose, drooling around the gag. Then, there was another sensation, the feeling of Revy's hand as it gently slid up her calf, then inner thigh, and finally, finding its goal between her legs. Eda tensed even further as Revy's fingers moved the rope as needed, then sought their target.

_What the hell?! _Eda screamed in her thoughts. _Not fair! It's… _she was instantly lost in the sensation.

Revy kept a careful watch on Eda's body language, seeing what parts of her reacted, and how, when she moved certain ways. Finally, she found what she looking for. Didn't much matter what or where it was, just that manipulating it caused the muscles in Eda's arms to quiver and tighten up. Faster and rougher she mercilessly attacked that spot, and Eda responded, pulling on that rope, sending pain to her chest.

_So good, holy shit, _she thought. _I can't…I…oh my fucking god…I…please…just…a little gentler…don't make me pull…don't make it stop…_ Where before there was grunting, she now screamed against her gag. Her hands clasped the rope tight, doing anything she could to overcome the pain as she uncontrollably, involuntarily pulled the clamps.

"There's no shame in giving up," Revy said with a hint of glee.

_Not yet._

However, Revy was indeed quite good. She slid her other hand around Eda's body, attacking a second place, putting Eda on overdrive. She pulled even tighter as her body wracked with sensations. She was aggressive. Completely. There was no care, no tenderness, no gentleness, nothing but out and out violence in her assault on Eda's most delicate parts. But, the screams Eda gave out didn't change in the least; they were full of pleasure as well as pain. Harder she pulled on the rope, harder the clamps pulled on her chest, and as Revy increased her intensity even more, Eda finally pulled too hard.

An explosion of a scream manifested behind her gag as the clamps gave way, one at a time. Instantly Revy's hands were out and away and she rested a second, listening to the sounds Eda made. Elevated above and beyond any limits she thought she knew, and then nothing all at once. No pleasure, no pain, nothing. She was crying again, but not like before. These were the sobs of regret, of sadness, and Revy knew them well.

She carefully undid the cuffs at her feet, stood and made her way in front of Eda, whose hands still tightly clasped the rope, in front of her chest now. She continued to sob as Revy undid the binding from her wrists, her eyes shut tight as she wept, when Revy lifted her chin with a finger. Eda's eyes opened to meet Revy's, bringing her tears to slow as Revy spoke, "You held out longer than I thought you would. You're beginning to understand how this works?" she asked.

Eda nodded in disappointment, and Revy commented again, "Good." She reached a hand around the back of Eda's head to undo the gag, the last piece of tonight's activities, but stopped short of doing so. "When this gag comes off, there is no more mention of what happened here tonight, do you understand?"

Again, Eda nodded.

"From now on, your body belongs to me. You are to share it with no one but me. Do I make myself clear?"

And again, Eda nodded.

"Saturday nights are ours. Do not make me wait. Do not make me repeat myself. Eda does not exist from midnight until morning."

Eda gave a final nod, and Revy snapped the gag loose. She stepped away from Eda, dropping the gag in the bathroom sink to be cleaned, and made her way back into Eda's room. She picked up the half-full glass she poured herself earlier, and asked, "Now, where the fuck were we?"

Eda though, she continued to stand there a moment, naked, bruised, dirty, and for all intents and purposes, completely and totally satisfied. She was confused perhaps, but as the pieces came into alignment, as she realized the nature of the agreement to which she had entered into, she smiled.

_Do we have to wait till Saturday?_

* * *

_And that's that :) I hope if you're reading this, you enjoyed it :)_

_As always, thanks to The Horsemen for giving this a once over for me ^_^ __I've grown quite excited for this piece :) I found myself wanting to work on it, and I haven't felt that for a LONG time :) Hopefully this means less time between updates for you ^_^_

___Thanks so much for reading!  
-jm_


	3. Chapter 3

_And good evening :)_

_This chapter happened MUCH faster, and in a way, I think it's a bit more tame, but at the same time, quite a bit more intense. Maybe it's just me. Not sure._

_Anyway, please enjoy :)_

* * *

The walk from the corner market to her apartment was short for Revy this Saturday afternoon. Typically this sort of trip was reserved for later in the evening, and was usually for a late snack, a bottle of booze, and not much else. However, today was a little different, first because of the time, but mostly because she carried none of those things. In fact, the only alcohol she purchased was of the disinfecting variety. One might say there was a bit of a spring to her step as well, though her half-dead, I-just-woke-up-leave-me-alone expression could have been pretty easily misinterpreted.

Upon returning to her apartment, she smiled in satisfaction. Whatever happened with the weather, there would be no complaining about today. A gentle breeze flowed through the open windows, and the temperature had taken a dive from the prior week. The humidity was ever-present, but the drop in temperature almost made the moisture enjoyable. These were good things for Revy, and later on, for Eda, as the gunslinger was on a very clear mission this afternoon. After locking the door behind her, Revy dropped the bag of alcohol bottles on her bed, and stepped over to her closet. For a moment, old clothes, old guns, all manner of things flew out of the closet, until finally she found what she was looking for.

It was just a box.

A layer of dust covered the cardboard, and as she stared that thing down, there was this odd mix of emotions about her face. The internal conflict she felt was clearly visible as she struggled with opening the box. She had come this far, clearly there was a reason she needed this box, but something about the contents was halting her. _A little late to be bitching up, Two Hands, _she thought. _It was a long time ago, it's over now; it WAS fun after all._ She opened the box, and where there was hesitation, there was now excitement. _Been a long time, old friend, _she thought as she reached in, retrieving a jingling piece of black lace and latex.

"Never thought I'd need this thing again," she quietly commented. She gave the latex article a few shakes, adjusting her grip to hold it from the top straps, letting the rest of it fall naturally. Looking around it, she wondered, _How the fuck did I even get in this thing by myself? _Then she saw the clasps and remembered, bringing a smile to her face. _Guess we'll see if I've put on any weight these past eight years. _With that, she dropped the latex corset to the bed and dug deeper in the box. It was full of BDSM tools from another life, but back then, it was a job. This now though, this was for fun, and that made this trudge through history all the simpler.

_Ah, _she thought as she found what she was looking for. A cylindrical length of latex, perhaps not as wide as the one she had used on Eda their first time, but certainly as long if not longer. _Things could get a bit boring without you, _she thought with a grin. _Tonight, Eda, you are so fucked, _and out came a similar latex device, though shorter and smaller. She remembered how well this combo worked in the past, not by her own experience, but the girl she was given. As she looked to the open windows, she was laughing in her own mind; the sounds of the people in the market, and on the street clearly audible. _That's a great fucking idea. Forget __**you**__ having a good night, bitch; this whole damn town is gonna enjoy tonight's game._

* * *

Eda sat back in her seat atop the chancel in the church, the front legs kicked up, and a fan keeping her cool as she held down the fort for the remainder of the day. Yolanda had returned earlier, which was at the same time good, yet most inconvenient for Eda. She could get out of the church for a few days with Yolanda back, but the Saturday evening deal she made with Revy was going to be difficult to fulfill. _She's gagged me both times, but there's still a lot of noise, _Eda thought. _Can't fucking have that shit with the old bag hanging around, now can we? _She tilted her head back and quietly exclaimed, "Fuck me."

On the tabletop in front of her, her cellphone rang out, bringing her to drop the chair onto all four legs and pick up the phone. The number wasn't one she recognized, but the area code was local, which at _least_ meant this was likely a pay phone, which _probably_ meant Revy. She looked around a moment and her lips perked up into a smile. She flipped the device open and asked, "Hello?"

"_Is that any way to talk to me, whore?"_

Eda smiled in genuine relief. True to her word, there was no mention of their game on her behalf since last Saturday, and there never would be, just as her mistress demanded. However, in this moment, as she was spoken to by Revy in a manner only her mistress would address her, Eda replied accordingly, "Apologies, mistress."

"_That's a good Thing."_

Eda's eyes fluttered shut at hearing her words. It was such a simple phrase, but for Eda, it struck the core of her needs in this game. To be taken out of the world, to not be multiple people, _for_ multiple people, snitch, friend, liar, backstabber, comrade, contact, etc… Being reduced to a "Thing", to not be a woman, or even a person, to not be cared for, or cared about, but to be an object, a toy, for the whims of a merciless dominatrix, that was what she needed. The release of it all; to be punished as she felt she deserved to be, and Revy was very, very good at punishing her.

"Your Thing may not be able to wait till tonight if you continue to speak to it this way, mistress."

* * *

Just as Revy had brought Eda a great deal of satisfaction in her comment, Eda too brought quite the smile to Revy's lips. For Two Hands, though, this wasn't the same as it was for Eda; Revy didn't need this release. At least she didn't think she did. She got plenty of release every time she squeezed the triggers of her Cutlasses, an activity that was one of the most consistent and common occurrences in this city. This game with Eda, it was nothing more than having some fun causing Eda some pain. At least that's what she told herself. She was good at it, Eda wanted it, so why not?

"Patience, whore," Revy said. "Tonight, we're going on a field trip." Eda said nothing, and her silence was a fantastic indicator that Revy had her complete attention. "You will meet me behind the Yellow Flag at 11pm sharp; make sure no one follows you. I have secured a room for us where we will not be disturbed, or intruded upon. Nothing is needed; bring only yourself."

"Yes, mistress."

Revy's smile broke, and her tone shifted back to plain Jane, normal Revy, "See you tonight, slut."

* * *

Eda clicked the "End" button on her phone, smiling wide as can be. At least she was until she checked the clock. "Holy fuck its 9:45? When the fuck did that happen?" She sprung from her seat and called out, "I'm done for the day!"

"Very well!" Yolanda called back from one of the back rooms of the church. "Good night, Eda."

Yolanda's words fell on deaf ears as Eda was halfway down the stairs and to her room, her habit coming off in pieces as she marched to the shower. After slamming the door to the bathroom behind her, her thoughts were endless. _Scrub everything twice, no, three times; gotta be extra-fuckin' clean everywhere. For her to have a room, and to not need anything, that fuckin' changes everything. Here, I know what I have; I know what I like and don't like, but Revy on her own? Who the hell knows what she's got planned? _Right as she was beginning to panic, there was a moment of clarity. _Like and don't like? Who the fuck am I kidding? I haven't disliked any of what she's done to me so far. It's different, yeah, but it's fucking great. The pain, how it gets lost and mixed up with the pleasure…fuck, the pleasure. _She remembered the feeling of the gag in her mouth, of how hard she bit that red ball, and grinned from ear-to-ear.

"I hope when she's done with me, I can't remember my own goddamn name."

* * *

10:58 rolled around, and Revy descended the stairs to the rear entrance of The Yellow Flag. Unusual for tonight, she wore the same gray shirt Eda gave her last time, over a similarly unusual pair of proper jeans. Not quite as form fitting as the shirt, though they were remarkably clean, possibly even new, and perhaps just for tonight. Her Cutlasses were strapped to her shoulders as usual, and in her hands, a burlap sack, and a pair of handcuffs were fairly ominous. Still, not many would question Revy, especially while she was carrying those items. She looked up and down the hall, finding them empty as she hoped, and not a second later there was a knock at the rear door.

She opened it, revealing Eda in a black tube dress, which revealed plenty of her milky white skin, just barely keeping her decent in the single article of clothing. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her, rounding out the package beautifully. Eyeing her up and down, Revy commented, "Very nice, whore." Eda smiled and Revy continued, "Hands." There was no hesitation or thought; Eda did as she was told, and her wrists were cuffed a second later. The burlap hood came next, and as she pulled it over Eda's face, she ordered, "Not. A. Sound." Revy took hold of the chain that connected the cuffs and pulled Eda along with her, leading her up the stairs to the room.

"And step!" Revy gleefully instructed. As Eda completed a step, she was praised, "That's a good Thing."

The ascent was a somewhat long one as Revy had to make sure Eda didn't trip up the stairs. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the blind blonde, there was the sound of a key slipping into a door, and with just a few more steps, the sound of a lock being fastened. Revy guided Eda to a seat in the room and a light switched on moments later revealing a fuzzy image through the burlap. Things came into focus little by little, notably, Revy standing just a few feet away, the light putting her in silhouette. Eda's breathing was quick to begin with, but as she squinted through the sack, she watched the clear movements of a woman stripping off her clothes. However, something wasn't quite right.

Her form was more accentuated, but she was still wearing something, something that seemed to reflect the light of the room. _Wait a minute; is that-_

Eda's thoughts were interrupted as Revy pulled the hood from her head, revealing what she had been squinting so hard to see: a latex corset. Eda's eyes were wide with excitement, her jaw slack with awe. _Holy shit,_ she thought. _I think I'm going to get my wish._

Visually, the latex was everything Eda dreamt it would be. It clung to Revy perfectly, fitting to her form with no visible gaps or protrusions, exactly as latex should, as second skin should. The lacing was simple, but elegant, joining the various pieces of latex in a beautiful array, keeping her decent, but not leaving an awful lot to the imagination. Then, there was her voice as she spoke, deep and dark, and with no hint of humor or subtlety. It was one thing for Eda to see her this way, but something else entirely for Revy to wear it.

"While I wear this, I am no longer your 'mistress', but your 'Queen'," Revy said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Que-"

"You do not speak unless I specifically tell you to," Revy interrupted with a hard slap across Eda's face. "You nod 'yes', and that is all; 'no' is no longer a part of your vocabulary. Now, do you understand?" Eda nodded, and Revy praised. "Very good, Thing."

Eda blinked her eyes and stretched her jaw to ward off the pain of the slap, when another order came, "On your feet." Upright, Revy took a moment to observe Eda. She grinned as she paced around her, and finally, there was a touch as she slapped the blonde's chest. As she rounded her again, she similarly slapped her backside, eliciting the same reaction in the material of her dress. "Good, nice and tight," Revy commented. "Tonight, I will allow you to remain clothed."

For a moment, it looked as if Eda wanted to speak, but the look in Revy's eyes, the predatory gaze she pierced Eda with told her it best to not say a word. Instead, she did as she was allowed, nodding, somewhat solemnly.

"Come," Revy ordered, guiding her by the cuffs to the foot of the bed.

_Shit, this is it, _Eda thought. _What is she going to do? I haven't seen anything in this room for her to do anything with._

The heavy metal rails of the bed had no castors and sat flat on the carpeted floor. Revy flipped the sheets at the foot of the bed up, revealing the first of tonight's implements: two more pair of handcuffs. "Spread your legs," Revy ordered after picking up the cuffs, and with a little assistance, she moved her legs to the corners of the bed, cuffing her ankles to the rails. This brought Eda's body quite a bit lower to the bed, and with no care or finesse, Revy gave a hard push against Eda's back, her cuffed hands doing little to catch her as she hit the mattress. Eda got a little more comfortable, watching as Revy stepped to the head of the bed, where her eyes detracted to an odd feature on the wall.

A sheet covered something on the wall directly across from Eda, above the head of the bed, and a second later Revy pulled the sheet revealing a mirror. Eda's eyes widened as she put the situation together. Then, Revy stepped back over, touching her as she explained it, very clearly at that.

First she knelt, her hands slowly sliding up her calves as she spoke. "As you have learned, a whip is useful for people like me, and things like you. We can inflict pain, we can inflict pleasure, and you; you simply get to enjoy all of it. That's selfish, don't you think?" She gently guided Eda upright, standing as best she could with her legs bound to the bed. Revy lifted up the base of Eda's dress, just high enough to have easy access to her panties, which she removed with a swift tug. Eda gasped and Revy continued, "I've learned to enjoy a very specific result of the games we play." Revy's hands soon found all sorts of cracks and crevices to explore, and Eda made no small hint of both her surprise, and enjoyment. The blonde quivered, then choked with excitement as Revy's exploration continued. Revy though, she simply grinned as she moved further. "Whether it be a man or a woman, the result is always the same." A rough and forceful attack on both areas brought about a cough from Eda, but wisely on her behalf, no words.

"You all eventually scream," Revy said. Her hands moved again, this time moving up Eda's ribs as the blonde panted for air. "And that is my only wish tonight; to make you scream. Can you scream for me, whore?"

Eda looked to the mirror, finding Revy's face as she patiently awaited an answer, and offered a nod. Revy smiled, "Good."

With that, she pushed Eda forward again, but a tad more gently, allowing her to land on her elbows as opposed to her face as she did the first time. Eda didn't look to the mirror; she was still in a fair bit of shock from Revy's ministrations a moment earlier. She couldn't see what Revy was doing, but she did hear the sound of the windows opening in the room. First one, then two, then all three were wide open, the curtains blowing in the breeze of the evening.

_What the hell is she doing?_

Amidst the outside noise that now entered the room, there was a jingle of something being fastened. Then, all of a sudden, there was penetration, bringing Eda to tighten up again, and all at once.

_Whoa, _she thought at first. _Okay, that's just a finger, I'm-_

In an instant, however, the finger was removed, and replaced with something much longer, and much wider. Revy wasted no time, immediately sawing away at Eda, and the blonde screamed loud as ever, just as Revy wished of her. Certainly there was pleasure, heaps of it, but there was also a great deal of pain. The size for one, and the lack of finesse for another, the immediacy of the act, which allowed for no adjustment on Eda's behalf.

"Good, whore; scream louder!" Revy barked, and Eda listened. That Revy pushed harder, faster and deeper was a good help.

Her screams had gone from pleasure laced to torturous, when Revy thrust forward, and remained in place for a moment. A loud moan of incredible pain erupted from Eda's lips, tears slid from her eyes, and then there was new pain. Revy reached forward, grabbing a handful of Eda's glorious blonde hair, twisted her wrist, wrapping it around her hand and gave a good pull. She brought Eda's ear to her lips and ordered, "Look at yourself, whore." She lowered her arm, bending Eda over once again, but kept a tight enough hold on her hair to keep her upright, and her eyes on the mirror. She promptly resumed, even faster, bringing her to scream louder, and louder still. Finally, when the screams had devolved into nothing more than grunts, Revy let go of Eda's hair and withdrew the device, allowing the blonde to collapse in exhaustion.

_Holy fuck, _Eda thought. _It hurt so much more than I thought it would, but at the same time, I've NEVER been fucked like that. My goddamn throat is ripped to shreds. _Finally, her gasps slowed. _At least we're-_

Again Revy grabbed her hair once again, pulling her back upright. "What do you think you're doing, whore? Laying down on the job? Is this a time to be relaxing? Answer me, cunt!" Revy roared as she reached around and wrapped her other hand around Eda's throat.

"I'm sorry, Queen!" Eda shouted as tears poured from her eyes. _What the hell is she doing to me? I didn't even want to say that, it just came out?!_

"No you're not," Revy darkly commented. "Not yet."

With that, she let go of Eda's throat and hair; she would need both hands for this. The first device was back in place, and a second found a home just a little ways away, though this time, Revy waited, listening as Eda groaned in pain and exhaustion. "Does it hurt?" Revy asked, and Eda nodded furiously. "Do you want me to stop?"

In that moment, Eda knew she had an out. She trusted Revy completely, and though there was no safe word between them, if she asked for this to end right now, she knew without a doubt that it would have. It could stop now, a clear limit would be known to both of them, and they could be done for the night. Furthermore, the way Revy worded it, Eda could respond with a nod, in accordance with the rules Revy laid out. All it would take is that one nod, and they would be done; yet for some reason, Eda couldn't bring herself to give it.

_Focus; how bad is it really? _she thought. _It's uncomfortable right now, but it could get better, right? Some people love this shit, maybe I cou-_

"Time's up," Revy interrupted, shifting her hips forward, increasing the pain, and breaking any form of concentration Eda had going. She grabbed her blonde hair once more, pulling it back, and bringing her to face the mirror once more as she asked, "Yes or no?"

Eda gasped, choked and coughed in pain, but her lips moved, and Revy leaned forward to listen.

"Please?" Eda whimpered.

Revy instantly began again, and much to Eda's surprise, there _was_ pleasure to be had, and even though it hurt initially, pain was losing to pleasure in a big way. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her body was decimated without mercy or care. However, she was in absolute awe, and found peace in her thoughts, at least while she was still coherent enough to have them.

_She is amazing. Everything she does is deliberate. That pause, even for just a few seconds, was for me, to lessen the pain, to give me even just a second to adjust; it really is a game, not just for her, but the both of us. And what a fucking game it is. Come on, harder._

Revy listened as Eda's screams changed in tone and pitch and responded, pushing faster and faster. She let go of the blonde's hair, putting both hands on her hips, speeding up as quickly as her body would allow, and reaching to the lengths of the devices she had, yet still, Eda screamed for more.

_She's a true submissive,_ Revy thought with a grin. _She doesn't even realize how fuckin' far she's falling, she just takes it, and wants more. I'm going to need some new fuckin' toys if I'm going to keep this interesting for her. Wait, what the fuck do I care, anyway?_ Revy's eyes averted from her work for a second, though as Eda began grunting again, as she lost the ability to scream any longer, Revy came back into focus. A singular final thrust made both devices disappear completely, and Eda let out one last scream.

Revy withdrew the devices slowly, carefully, and above all, gently. She removed them from her body, and stepped back over to Eda. She retrieved a towel from one of the chairs in the room where she had left it earlier, and commented, "Since you can do nothing for yourself, I'll help you clean up." She let out a chuckle as she spoke again, "You're gonna need a shower or two, Eda."

Eda couldn't respond. She couldn't move. She was slumped on the bed, lying on the side of her face, drooling absentmindedly on the sheets.

_Who? _was her only thought.

* * *

_And that's all for this installment. If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_So, I know my final chapter, but I'd really like to do one or two more before I wrap this up. I don't have any ideas at the moment, so the next one may take a little while. Hopefully not too long :)_

_Again, and as always, thank you so much for reading,_  
_-jm_


End file.
